1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of cervical pillows designed to provide support for both head and neck. The invention relates more specifically to a cervical pillow having height adjustment and moveable side cushions, the latter providing improved neck support for the side-facing head.
2. Prior Art
Conventional pillows provide some form of support for the head, but little or no support for the neck particularly when the user is in a side-facing position. Even the extent of head support is tenuous because it depends on the firmness and height of the pillow. There are numerous allegedly orthopedic pillows wherein the firmness, shape and contour of the pillow are supposed to more properly support the head and neck. However, such prior art orthopedic pillows tend to be insufficient in height particularly for a side-facing head position and thus still do not properly support the neck.